1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust gas system for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exhaust gas system for an internal combustion engine of the type named in the introduction is known according to DE 10 2009 050 952. This consists, with reference to FIG. 3 of this document and in relation to a cylinder of the internal combustion engine or respectively reciprocating piston engine, of at least one first and one second exhaust has connection interface for fluidically separated discharge of exhaust gas arising during a combustion process from a combustion chamber (firing chamber) of the internal combustion engine and of one at least dual-pipe exhaust gas turbocharger, having at least one first and one second supply connection interface for fluidically separated supply of the exhaust gases arising during the combustion process, wherein a first connecting channel is designed for fluidic connection of the first exhaust gas connection interface to the first supply connection interface, and a second connecting channel is designed for fluidic connection of the second exhaust gas connection interface to the second supply connection interface. In the solution according to FIG. 3 of DE 10 2009 050 952 A1, four combustion chambers (cylinders) are provided, wherein in addition each combustion chamber is provided with a first and with a second exhaust gas connection interface. Adjoining these exhaust gas connection interfaces are connecting channels, which are connected to precisely a first and precisely a second supply connection interface of the exhaust gas turbocharger. The connection of a total of eight exhaust gas connection interfaces on the internal combustion engine to a total of two supply connection interfaces on the exhaust gas turbocharger comes about here in that respectively four connecting channels of the first or respectively second exhaust gas connection interface are designed so as to be brought together before reaching the first or respectively second supply connection interface.